Morality Crisis
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Reeve If there was any man that truly confounded Rufus, it was Reeve. Just how such a moralistic man got into Shinra was beyond him... until today.


If there was any man that was more out of place in the Shinra Electric Power Company, it had to be Reeve. Rufus was absolutely amazed that Reeve had amounted to even becoming head of Urban Development, even if the position wasn't considered that enviable. Perhaps that's why he was where he was. The man truly had far too much morality to be a serious part of this company. Yet if Rufus could say anything about Reeve, the man had one hell of a way with people which most definately came in handy since not many people were quite fond of the young President. Reeve was the biggest morality crisis in the history of his father's company he had ever seen.

Heidegger had his head so far up his own ass he was easily manipulated. Stoke the man's ego and he'll eat out of your palm like the pudgy little dog he is.

Scarlet was, quite frankly, the company slut. Throw that bitch on her back and fuck her senseless and she was perfectly obedient. Or send someone else to do it. The thought of seeing her naked, though appealing to Rufus, was at the same time quite repulsive. Who knows what he'd catch from her.

Then there was Palmer, or Twinkle-Toes as Reno had nicknamed him for that rather irritating habit of dancing everywhere he went. If one could get past his constant whining about space program funding he was quite the jolly sort.. as jolly as one could be in Shinra anyway.

Rufus groaned. He needed a new cabinet.

Of course, at the end of the food chain even below the common genetic mutant Hojo was concocting, came poor Reeve.

Well, Rufus decided with a hungry little smirk one day, it was time he stopped staring at that cute little butt and put some better use to it.

Reeve came into the seventieth floor office looking as prim and proper as always. Not a hair on the man's dark head was out of place and his suit was always nicely pressed. Despite being the most clueless memebr of the "higher-ups" of Shinra, Reeve had the most pride in his job, another oddity Rufus couldn't quite understand. Reeve could tell from the beginning this was no routine briefing and he eyed the young President warily. He could see the gears turning in Rufus's head, even Sephiroth couldn't compare to Rufus in Reeve's book. He knew what Sephiroth would do, he had no idea what to expect from Rufus.

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you?" Rufus rose and came over to Reeve, looking the man up and down making the head of Urban Development blush.

"I just wanted to speak with you privately a moment, Reeve. You always seem so... tense." Honey dripped off the President's voice and Reeve lapped it right up.

"Umm, no sir. Nothing is going on. I think it's all these late hours." Rufus nodded in understanding advancing closer to his employee. Reeve tried to back up only to find Rufus's arm was now wrapped tightly around his waist keeping them effectively pinned together. Reeve's face burned as he felt *something* poking his leg and he prayed it was the man's shotgun and not what he feared it was. Unfortunately for Reeve, fate had no intention of cooperating with him.

"Reeve..." A sharp gasp escaped Reeve as Rufus's intruding tongue slid along his throat. He melted into the younger man's touches, amazed how damn good Rufus was with that mouth. So at least now he knew where Reno truly was when he took a twenty minutes in the bathroom. Rufus must have had alot of practice...

"S-Sir!" his head fell back as Rufus teased a nipple in his teeth, easily working the nub of flesh to make Reeve squirm. "B-But we're both men..."

"Your point? I find men to be more pleasing." Rufus bit his throat to make his point. Reeve groaned again, melting into the President's touch. He almost whimpered in protest as Rufus drew back, grabbing Reeve's wrist and dragging his innocent employee back into the adjacent bedchamber he had built just for him. Him and whoeevr else he decdied to mercilessly fuck into oblivion, Reeve mused.

Rufus pushed him back onto the king size bed, both men groaning in wild delight as their hips crushed together. Reeve's head swam in all these strange sensations, fighting the urge to not cream himself so soon. Sure he'd had sex before but not with anyone this _good._ Rufus moved his hips in ways Reeve never dreamed could be possible. He made a mental note to get lessons from Reno.

"Oh my god.. s-sir.." Reeve spread his legs obediently, a self-consious blush tinting his face as Rufus lay down between his knees. The 'sir' was such a power trip for him.

"Just relax.." he fondled the man's hardening cock in his lips grinning at the delightful squirms. "Enjoy yourself Reeve.."

Any shred of morality Reeve possessed disappeared as that sinfully hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing desire and sucked sending the most beautiful pleasures rippling through his tense body. Reeve through himself to the masculine seductress, obeying everything he demanded just to get another kiss, another touch of that amazing pleasure. His lower body tightened painfully, that familiar heat threatening to push him over that delicate edge. Rufus's eyes danced in dark delight, adding his teeth to the fray to already dazzling things that man could do with his mouth.

Rufus almost gagged as Reeve shot into his mouth with a scream. Rufus swallwoed what he could and sat back panting, watching Reeve slowly relax himself and back in the wonders of afterglow. The door slammed open making the dark haired man jump, covering himself with a sheet before Reno could see anything.

"Mnn hello Reno..." Rufus stripped off the restraining pants and laid back, smirking as Reeve oggled at the size of their boss.

"You called?" Reno was naked and mounting Rufus in a matter of seconds. He pulled out his ponytail, smirking over at Reeve. "You can go now unless you wanna watch."

"Umm." Reeve got up and quickly made himself presentable, "I'll be going now. T-Thank you sir.."

"Hey, Reeve!" Rufus moaned over Reno's shoulder as he succumbed to the redhead's hips of doom. "Let's do that again sometime."


End file.
